FLY TRAP
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Someone has a crush on Malcolm. I wrote this story years ago, just got round to putting it on the computer. Please review. thank you.
1. Assignations

**FLY TRAP  
**Chapter 1  
Assignations

The two girls lay on their backs looking up at the ever changing star scape. Neither was quite used to it yet. Mara Beckett looked across at her room mate Mei Sun. She'd been more than a little concerned when she found out she would be sharing a room with a total stranger. She disliked social interaction almost to a phobic level. But she found Sun easy to get to know, and after a little over a year, she counted her as one of her closest friends.

'You're wasting your time fancying the Captain, Sunny. What Earthly chance do the likes of us have with that Vulcan woman flouncing around in front of him with her tattooed on whatever-it-is.'

'Yeah I guess so. But he's so..... I dunno..... ruggedly handsome.'

'Where on Earth did you get that from?' Mara laughed. 'You been reading those books again?'

'It's the closest I'll ever get to romance, reading about it. Ah well, I suppose I'd better aim a little lower. Commander Tucker?'

'Hmm..... He's a bit girly for me. Imagine it.' Mara slipped into story telling mode. 'Confronted by hostile aliens on a lonely planet.......'

'You've been reading those books again?' grinned Sun.

'....on a lonely planet, and we're about to get vaporised, and Commander Tucker flutters those purdy li'l ahh lashes.....'

'Hmm well maybe he is a bit pretty. I quite liked Ensign Potter until I saw him walk.' Sun giggled and swung her legs off the couch and did a perfect imitation of Ensign Potter in motion.

'Yes.' Mara grinned. 'What a waste.'

She suddenly looked serious. 'Sunny, you know that Concept I submitted about EM shielding?' Sun nodded. 'Lieutenant Reed wants to see me about it.'

'So what's the problem? That's great news! You've been noticed!'

'But I've never spoken to him before.'

'But he's your section head! How have you gone a year without speaking to him?'

Mara didn't speak for what seemed an eternity. Sun waited patiently. Then,

'Promise you won't say anything to anyone, but I've managed to avoid it because I don't know how I'll react.' She paused, gathering her thoughts. 'You see, I've got a major crush on him. i'm totally in lust. Just hearing that gorgeous English accent sends me all funny!'

'Oh wow! And now you've got to go to his office and speak to him one to one! When have you got to go?'

Mara looked pale. 'In about twenty minutes.' She stood up and began picking invisible fluff off her uniform. 'He's a perfectionist. I'm scared to death. It takes all my effort not to look a total scruff.'

She looked at Sun who was grinning immensely. 'If you really want to knock his socks off, you should be wearing that black dress I saw in your things. That'll sort him!'

Mara refrained from comment and left their quarters.

-0-0-0-

Mara took the scenic route to tactical. She had plenty of time, and she wanted to walk herself into a calmness that she didn't yet feel. It hadn't worked by the time she entered the turbo lift. As the lift took her towards Malcolm Reed, she took deep breaths and willed her pulse to slow. She halted the turbo lift mid journey, and eyes closed, she made a supreme effort to slow down her breathing. The last thing she wanted to do was hyperventilate and pass out in front of the Lieutenant. When she thought she had gained a modicum of control, she restarted the lift.

She so wished that she hadn't submitted the Concept. She was about to make a total ass of herself, and there was absolutely nothing she could do. All her training hadn't prepared her for this, but then it was hardly likely to have done. She should have grown out of this when she was sixteen!

Suddenly there she was, outside Lieutenant Reed's office.

This was it.

She reached out her hand to the buzzer.

-0-0-0-

'Sit down and relax, Ensign Beckett. I've been looking at this Concept you've submitted and it makes most interesting reading. When ever did you have time to put it together?'

Mara tried to get a grip on herself. 'In my own time, Sir. I've been thinking about it for a couple of years.'

Malcolm Reed flickered a smile. 'I'm really impressed, Ensign. The idea of a Phase Generator able to deflect EM weapons is new as far as I know. I notice that you suggest its use only as an emergency measure when the hull plating fails. Is that because of the high energy consumption?'

Mara nodded. No need to risk speaking if it wasn't necessary.

Reed brought up the schematics on the screen he had in front of him, swung it round so that Mara could see it, and too her horror, walked round the desk and stood behind her.

'If you look here,' He leaned over and pointed to the screen. Mara breathed very carefully. 'The reason for the high energy input/output ratio could be because the EM phases overlap causing destructive interference.' He leaned on the desk with his left hand and pointed to the screen over her right shoulder. Mara decided it was probably safest not to breathe atall for a moment or two. She could fel him close to her and was having trouble concentrating on what he was saying.

'If you were to employ phase descriminators here and here,' he continued, 'that might reduce the energy ratios.' He straightened up. 'What do you think, Ensign?'

'Yes.' A squeak 'She coughed. 'Yes.' Better. 'Maybe with your permission I could set up a computer simulation.'

'Very good, Ensign. There's not a great deal tpo do in tactical at the moment. You may cut your duty priods by two hours until further notice. It's not much, I know but it will give you a little time to work on the project. Do you need an assistant, or do you prefer to work alone?'

'Ensign Mei Sun is very good at setting up simulations. Maybe she could help?'

'Very well. I'll speak to her department head. I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with.' He smiled. 'Anything else?'

'No Sir.'

'You may go.'

He watched her until the door closed behind her. There was something about her. Not quite sure what.'

-0-0-0-

Mara waited until the door closed behind her before collapsing against the bulkhead. He had smiled at her!

'He smiled at me!' she breathed.

And Lieutenant Reed rarely smiled!

Mara floated towards the lift.

-0-0-0-

Reed closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was about to go and eat with the Captain. Again! When the last time had been cut short he thought he'd got away with it, but Archer had remembered. His mind involuntarily slipped back to the last time, the terrible silences, and the subsequent hideously embarrassing episode outside the ship. He felt sick just thinking about all the heart outpouring when he thought he was about to die, and now, well...... now he was terrified!

Malcolm had made a supreme effort to be the type of officer Archer clearly preferred. He had tried to make small talk with his colleagues, but the talk turned out to be microscopic rather than small, and even that he found exhausting. He thought that how he looked might make a difference, so, drastically, he'd had his hair cut. It was no longer neat and brushed back, but short and a little spiky. All this had accomplished was to make him look far too young to be taken seriously (he thought) and also made him feel untidy and self conscious. The new look had certainly brought its share of startled double takes, but no one, thank goodness, had been indiscreet enough to say anything. Even Trip, the closest he had to a friend on the shop, refrained from comment. His smile though told Malcolm all he needed to know. He decided the same day as the cutting that he would grow it back. In the meantime he had to go about his duties looking like a scruffy kid.

_(Mara had noted with approval the new look. She couldn't know what had precipitated such a change, but she liked it. It made him appear more approachable (to other people, not her) and vulnerable (to her, not other people!) She really wanted to get close to him, but getting there filled her with dread.)_

Malcolm picked up the file he had downloaded off the computer; "Great British Sporting Heroes of the Last Century". He hated sports; there were far more constructive ways to spend one's time!

He threw the file on the couch and picked up Mara's Concept folder. A far more interesting topic for discussion.

Taking a deep resigned breath, (while removing some invisible fluff from his uniform) he left his quarters.


	2. Encounter

**FLY TRAP  
**Chapter 2  
Encounter

'He smiled at me!'

Sun looked at her in sympathy.

'Oh boy. You've got it bad!'

It had been a week now since the meeting with Lieutenant Reed. Mara had seen little of him. (In real life that is. Although she had had some highly satisfactory dream visitations, that she had thus far kept to herself!)

They were sitting at the terminal in one of the study rooms near the main mess hall. Nice and quiet, conducive of study (being as it was, a study room.) and nice and close to ant chocolate that they might need. Not for a while now though, judging from the little pile of chocolate bars by the terminal, and the not so little pile of empty wrappers on the floor.

'So, do you think that just one PD will work for each overlap?'

'Not too sure Sun. If there was one opposite, it might work better. It's hard to tell without actually looking at a simulation. Do you think we have enough info to set one up?'

'Yeah, I think so. I can let you know if I need any more.'

Sun reached for a bar of particularly exquisite Tellarite candy, and bent to her task. Mara watched her for a while. Sun had also been granted permission to cut her duty hours, but they were spending all of their off duty time working on the project too. They were both enjoying it immensely.

'This'll probably take a couple of hours, Mara. You don't need to stay.'

'You sure? I might go and get something to eat. All this chocolate has skinned my mouth!'

'And mine. Can't stop though. I'll see you later.'

-0-0-0-

Mara turned into the mess hall and picked up a sandwich. She always felt comfortable here. Lots of people, no body noticed her. She was able to dilute herself and not have to interact with anyone. It wasn't that she disliked people, just that they frightened her silly. She was totally terrified of awkward silences, and she never knew what to say. She still wasn't sure how she passed the psych tests for this mission, but somehow she had managed to bluff her way through. She was clever enough to do that. What always left a nagging fear was that it was necessary to pass them for a reason. That reason had not yet become evident but she was dreading the time that it did. The longer she was on board, the more it worried her. Sun had suggested that she go and see Doctor Phlox, but that would require a meeting she could avoid, and also it could land her in trouble.

'You won't be in trouble, Mara.' Sun had tried to reassure her. You didn't cheat, you bluffed. They should have more competent examiners if they want to spot that. It's not your fault they are all half wits.'

But still she worried.

She stood at a viewport and stared down at the gentle curve of the planet. The atmosphere was clear of clouds, the landmass, which covered most of the surface, was almost the same green as Earth. Slightly bluer, but enough the same to allow her to drift. She wondered at her own smallness, and the vastness of what there was outside of herself. She could remember being in her garden as a child, staring up, and even then having the same thoughts. She was there again, her dad's arms around her, her feeling of vulnerability, but being totally safe with him. She had never felt that wonderful sense of security since that awful day she lost him. He would have been so proud.....

She was suddenly awakened from her reverie by a voice behind her.

'It's very humbling, isn't it?'

She turned to find herself looking into the deep blue eyes of Doctor Phlox. For an instant there she thought he could read her mind. He always seemed to know what people were thinking. Kinda spooky.

'Uh.... yes.' She didn't feel like a conversation, but the good doctor was not deterred, much to her consternation.

'Would you like to visit the planet? I understand you have been cleared for away missions now.'

'I.... uh think so Doctor. It would be my first time off the ship though. That's a bit scary.'

'There is no intelligent life down there according to the scans. Indeed no animal life at all. No chance of interaction.' He turned away and looked out of the window. 'Shouldn't be so bad.'

Mara stared at him in amazement.

'Remind me, Ensign,' Phlox continued, 'Of Zephram Cochrane's words describing our mission.'

Mara recited the words almost without thinking, that is until she got to the part about seeking out new life. Suddenly she realised what the Doctor was telling her. She stopped the quote and stared at him.

'You know about me? Can you help me?'

'f course I can help you. Come and see me in the morning.' He smiled that weird smile of his. 'It won't hurt; you might even like it!' He touched her lightly on the arm, turned and left, leaving Mara shocked, surprised and relieved all at once.

-0-0-0-

Sun had almost finished when Mara returned to the study room. She was just putting the finishing touches to the simulation program. She swung her chair around to greet her friend, but something in Mara's eyes brought her up short.

'Something's happened. What's the matter? You look......... I don't know........ confused.'

'Have you spoken to Doctor Phlox about me?'

'Of course not! You asked me not to.'

'I didn't think you would have,' She told Sun about her close encounter in the mess hall.'I don't understand it. His race isn't telepathic, is it?'

'I don't think so. Some races are empathic though. Maybe he can pick up feelings.'

'Well I suppose it's a Good Thing really. If he can help me get over this, I'd feel so much better about my time here.'

Sun smiled at her friend and gestured to the computer. 'Shall we take a look?'

Mara put the mess hall episode to the back of her mind. She couldn't imagine being relaxed around people, but not being terrified would be a start.

She disciplined her mind to concentrate on the work in hand. The simulation seemed to be working well.

'There's a weakness here.' She pointed to an area of concern.

'You're right. It looked ok on the schematic.'

Let's try another PD in this position. We may be able to take this one out.' She looked around her. 'You've eaten all the Tellarite Candy!'

'Oops sorry. Guess I got carried away.' Sun grinned and handed Mara some chocolate.


	3. Briefing

**FLY TRAP  
**Chapter 3  
Briefing

Three days later found Malcolm reading through the proposal again, and watching the simulations. They seemed pretty good, although he'd have preferred it if Ensign Beckett had come to him in person rather than sending them by e-mail. He felt quite relaxed with her and would have liked to have seen her again. He couldn't face the trauma of going to her quarters and asking her to join him for a drink in the mess hall, but if they started off talking about work, who knows where it might lead!

_Then again, Malcolm, take a look in the mirror. You've got no chance! Nowhere is where it would lead!_

He had shown the Captain the original notes on the Concept when they had lunched together the previous week, and they'd spent most of the time looking through Mara's notes. The time they had spent together had been far more satisfactory than the first attempt; could it have been any worse? Archer had made no mention of the last fiasco, for which Malcolm had been eternally grateful, and he had been silent on the subject of sport. He doubted that he and Archer would ever be 'buddies', But the ice had been cracked if not broken.

He felt, however, that if the ice had broken, he would probably fallen through it and drowned!

He had called Captain Archer and asked if there would be an opportunity to go planetside to run some real tests rather than the virtual tests on the computer, and Archer had been impressed by what he had seen so far, and had said yes, it would likely be possible. Malcolm was asked to attend a pre-mission briefing at 0800hrs the following morning. Apparently, there were quite a few crewmembers who wished to go to the surface. It was an unusual planet, not that there were any "usual" ones. The plant life was lush and copious, but there was a total absence of any animal life above the monocellular level, and that had piqued a lot of interest, so the briefing room would be crowded, and the briefing would probably not be brief.

It was sure to be interesting though, and Malcolm decided to call Mara rather than e-mail her. She would need time to get together the equipment that she required, and she might not read her e-mail in time. Plus it gave him a chance to talk to her again. As he called he thought how Trip would react when he got the requisition for some fifteen Phase generators, and twice as many Phase Discriminator Modules. Shame. He would have liked to have seen his face!

'Ensign Beckett here.'

'Ahh Ensign. The Captain has given permission for your EM shielding to be tested on the planet surface. There is a briefing regarding this at 0800hrs tomorrow. In the meantime, get together the equipment you will need. It can be stored in a large cargo container on Cargo Deck 1. We can use the container to test the shielding. It will be transported down from there. Any questions?'

'Uh....no Sir.'

'Good. I'll see you in the briefing room at 0800hrs tomorrow then.' and he cut the com link.

Oh dear. That was pathetic. Malcolm reviewed the "conversation". Well, he thought, he could hardly be accused of cluttering up the com with unnecessary chit-chat. He could have said something though.

Malcolm foresaw a difficult road ahead.

-0-0-0-

Mara stared at the dead com unit for several minutes after Lieutenant Reed had closed the link. He might have cute hair, the bluest of eyes, and a sweet little-boy-lost expression, but his telephone manner could do with a little help. Pity really that the call was so short. She had been looking forward to trying out some suggestions that Doctor Phlox had given her.

She had actually enjoyed her visits to the Doc! (Almost first name terms now – he called her Mara, she called him Doc!) All they had done was sit and talk, but somehow, in that searching way of his, he had managed to delve deep into her soul, and after only three sessions with him, he'd helped her tremendously, and she felt more up to facing the challenge. Not so much confidence, just less fear. The Doctor had warned her about not expecting great results right away, but nevertheless, she felt that eventually, she would be able to cope.

'Who was that?' Sun asked nosily.

'Malcolm.'

'Malcolm? Oh I see!'

'No Sun, it's something the doctor said. Whenever possible, refer to people by their Christian names, then when the chance to speak comes up, you won't see them as a stranger. I thought I'd try it.'

'Interesting idea. It could work. You must tell me if it does. Anyway, why did he call you?'

'I've got the chance of going down to the planet to try out the shields on a cargo container. I need to get all the stuff together and get it to Cargo Deck 1. Would you help me make out a requisition? I don't want to forget anything.'

'Mara, that's wonderful! It'll be your first time off ship, won't it? Imagine it Mara, alone on a weird planet, with only Malc for company. You gonna take that dress?'

'Shut up Sun! Anyway we won't be alone. Are you going to help me or not?'

Sun giggled and joined Mara at the terminal.

-0-0-0-

Mara spent a wakeful night waiting for 0800hrs. She eventually got up at three and went to the mess hall. Maybe a walk and a drink – chocolate of course – would help her to sleep. When she got there though, it was full of excited groups talking about going on shore leave. Her enthusiasm for social interaction disappeared along with her energy. She took the drink and returned to bed to drink it. She finally fell into a shallow sleep at a little after four, and was woken at six thirty to get ready for the briefing.

-0-0-0-

She met Lieutenant Reed outside the Briefing Room. Malcolm looked pleased to see her. He didn't smile exactly, but for a moment a smile flashed across his eyes. She smiled back, rather hugely she thought afterwards – she'd have to watch that. He stood aside to let her enter first. She wondered if he had waited for her, or if he happened to arrive at just the same time as she did.

She sat at the table, and the Lieutenant sat beside her.

The meeting took a little over an hour before it came to her turn. Most of the away team members were going down to study the flora and lack of fauna, and there was a lot to talk about on the subject. One thing she did learn was that the oxygen level was high on the planet, about twenty five percent, so they could experience a little light headedness. If they did, Doctor Phlox was going to put some hyposprays of an oxygen reducing drug on the shuttle if they needed it. Mara thought she would need all the oxygen she could get.

She was acutely aware of Lieutenant Reed being so close. She could feel his arm touch hers now and again, and each time it did, her heart raced. In her mind she put him somewhere else – anywhere other than sitting beside her – and concentrated on what was being said. Captain Archer had turned his attention to them.

'There is a clearing at the co-ordinates that we will head for. It seems that there has been a fire there in the recent past; otherwise the entire landmass would be forested. All your equipment will be beamed down there when we leave, and we will try to land as close to the test site as we can. Have you got all the equipment in place, Ensign?'

'Yes Sir.'

'We are going to have to be especially careful when firing the phasers, Captain. With the O2 level being so high, it would be easy to start another fire.'

'Ok Malcolm, you can deal with that safety aspect. Right then, I think that's everything, unless anyone has anything further?' No one did. 'The shuttle will leave in two hours. I'll see you all then. Dismissed.'

As they left the room, chatting excitedly, Archer approached Reed.

'Malcolm, I'd like to join you on this trip. This project has certain implications for the Government, and I would like to be there.'

'Oh course Sir!' _(You're the Captain!)_

'That ok with you, Ensign? It is your project after all!'

'Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.'


	4. Simulations

**FLY TRAP  
**Chapter 4  
Simulations

It wasn't long before Mara was in the shuttlebay waiting to get on board. She zipped her communicator into her sleeve, and clipped her phaser pistol onto her belt. The gun wasn't for protection – there wasn't anything on the planet to protect herself against, but she was a tactical officer and as such she had to be prepared at all times when off the ship to protect her captain and fellow officers. Mara was a crack shot and it pleased her that there was something that she could contribute to the well being of the crew.

While she was supervising the transporting of her equipment, she wondered how long it would be before the transporters were used routinely for the transport of crew members. The trouble was with that, there would need to be volunteers to be the first, and she couldn't imagine anyone doing that – she wasn't about to volunteer! She had heard a rumour that the captain and Hoshi had had to use it, but that was in an emergency. They seemed to have survived, but she wasn't about to test it though.

But it would certainly save so much time.......

She glanced around the shuttlebay to see who else was coming. There was the Captain of course. She was glad to see that the Vulcan wasn't there. Commander Tucker, (She had heard some people call him 'Trip' but she didn't think she'd better.) There was a little group from the geobotany section, and some astrophysicists. Malcolm had just arrived. He was looking around as if he was trying to find someone. Probably Commander Tucker. She had heard that they were friends.

They began to get on board.

Mara wasn't sure if she was scared (a bit) excited (very) or nervous (overwhelmingly so). She was going to be spending a lot of time with Malcolm. She just hoped she would cope. Malcolm sat beside her and they descended. She racked her brain to think of something to talk about, so they weren't sitting in silence, but it was hopeless. She wished Malcolm had got on board first, so then she wouldn't have had to sit by him, but looking round there was no one else she could have sat with without making it obvious she was avoiding him. She tried to smile. Maybe he would say something to her. All this smiling was making her jaw ache! What was the next stage? Surely by now it was his turn?

-0-0-0-

When Malcolm arrived at the shuttlebay, he had briefly looked around to see if he could spot Mara. He saw her across the room, but decided he couldn't go over to her without making it too obvious. He had hoped to get there first so that he could walk in with her, as he had done for the briefing. Not that it had made any difference. He still hadn't said much. Still there would be plenty of time for that on the surface. He sat beside her on the shuttle after a moment's hesitation. It was the natural thing to do, since they would be working together.

Once on the planet they all took time to take in their surroundings. The green of the foliage was so intense that it was breathtaking. Mara scanned the area. It was true, no animal life atall, just acres and acres of the same plant. They were no trees exactly, as they had no woody stems. The branches were all soft and green, growing directly out of the ground. They were huge – some of them over fifty metres high. They were swaying slightly in the soft breeze. Mara was awestruck. This being her first step on an uncharted planet.

Suddenly she became aware that Archer had called the group together to remind them again of the fire danger, and he instructed them all to report back by com in three hours, regardless of what they were doing.

'It shouldn't be too difficult to locate any of you who might get lost, but let's not let that happen. Keep in touch by com if you see anything of interest.

The little groups separated and began their research. Archer had assigned one group to try to discover what had caused the fire. T'Paul had ascertained that it had happened about two planetary years ago, and it hadn't been started by lightening. The atmosphere was quiet, and unlike most planets on record, there were no storms of any kind. Nitrogenation was facilitated by micro-organisms in the soil. These micro organisms constituted the only animal life on the planet.

-0-0-0-

Archer, Reed and Mara made their way to the container that had been beamed down close to the landing site, and began to unload. It took a good hour to set up the equipment. They used the cargo container as a hull, and arranged the Generators and Phase Discriminators on the hull to match the simulation that Sun had set up.

Mara was mesmerised by her first planet, and began to notice things that unnerved her.

'Excuse me, Sir.' She spoke to the Captain as they were clamping the last of the Phase Discriminators to the cargo container. 'Have you noticed the movement in the trees?'

Archer put down the tool he was holding. 'I hadn't Ensign, but now that you mention it, there is movement.' He paused. 'But no wind.'

He called Malcolm who was adjusting his phase pistol so that it wouldn't ignite the atmosphere when he fired it.

'What do you think of that Lieutenant?'

'What's that Sir?'

'The trees moving, but no wind.'

'You're right, Sir. there is movement.' Malcolm tilted his head slightly. 'And there is a sound too.'

Archer flipped open his com. 'The geobotanists should be able to identify any anomalies.' He spoke into the unit but there was no response. 'Something seems to be interfering with the signa. They are not far, though. I will come back when I have an answer.'

Archer turned and began to make his way back towards the hill where the others were working.

Malcolm looked at the schematic. 'I think we're ready for the first try, Ensign.' He held out his phaser to her, but she declined to take it.

'No Sir, you go first.'

Malcolm inclined his head. 'Very well.'

He raised his phaser and fired at the makeshift hull. The beam glanced off the hull and scorched a little patch in the new growth. Mara reached for the extinguisher and doused the little fire almost as soon as it had started.

'Not quite there yet Ens...... What was that?'

'I didn't hear anything, Sir.'

But Malcolm ignored her and slowly walked to the edge of the clearing.

'Can't you see them, Ensign?'

Malcolm walked towards the trees. A group of children stood under them. Malcolm reholstered his phaser and glanced behind him.

'Tell the Captain!'

One little girl stepped towards him. Malcolm crouched down in front of her.

'Hello.'

The child lifted a small blowpipe to her lips and blew. The dart caught Malcolm on his arm. He snatched at it and pulled it out and shakily stood up, but already he could feel the poison working on him. He turned to Mara who was standing still, not understanding what Malcolm had seen. The group of children moved out of the trees towards him.

'Run Mara!'

Mara hesitated just for a second and then obeyed. She heard Malcolm behind her opening his com.

'Reed to Archer! There are chil....'

He stopped mid sentence. Mara turned and saw him fall, his com skitting across the ground. She started to run back to him. His eyes widened as he began to roll helplessly onto his back. To Mara's horror, he seemed to be sinking into the ground. She screamed; reaching out, she tried to take his hand, tried to keep hold of him, but it was as if he was caught in quick sand, and slowly his body was being pulled away from her. She looked into his eyes but they were glazed, unseeing.

'Hang on I've got you!' but she didn't. Malcolm groaned softly as the ground closed over his face and pulled his hand out of hers.

He was gone.


	5. Malcolm i

_**FLY TRAP  
**__Chapter 5  
Malcolm_

_The child had looked familiar to him but he couldn't remember why. Maybe someone from his own childhood? The planet was supposed to be without any animal life, certainly not human children, but his eyes told him different._

_He stooped down re-holstering his phase pistol. He reached out his hand to the child._

'_Hello.'_

_The child had blown the dart before he had seen her move. Malcolm pulled it out but already his arm was starting to feel numb._

_Suddenly there were the other children stepping towards him through the trees. He tried to warn Mara, but he felt lightheaded and his limbs would not obey._

'_Run Mara!'_

_He hoped that he had spoken loud enough for her to hear. To his own ears it was no more than a breath._

_He staggered forward, trying to open his com._

'_Reed to Archer...'_

_He felt his throat stiffen; his next words were cut short._

'_There are chil....'_

_As he spoke he felt his legs give way under him. His com fell from his loosened fingers. He felt as if he were sinking into the ground, pressure on his legs moving up his body. He saw Mara turn back to him, and he tried to tell her to run but he couldn't speak. He rolled onto his back in an effort to get away, but it was useless. Briefly he felt Mara's hand grasp his, but he felt it slip away as his world darkened and he fainted._


	6. Listening

**FLY TRAP  
**Chapter 6  
Listening

'No!' Frantically clawing at the ground and crying with shock. There was nothing there, not even a mark. It was as if he had never been there.

The Captain and Commander Tucker were suddenly behind her. Archer took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

'What happened?' he asked, glancing around. 'Where's Lieutenant Reed?'

'I..... I don't know. The ground sucked him down.' She could feel herself shaking and tried to control it. 'He dropped his com.' She stared into Archer's eyes, numb with shock.

Trip bent down to pick up Malcolm's com, and studied the ground, scanning the area. 'I can't see the difference between this part of the ground and anywhere else.' he said. 'Reed doesn't show on any of the readings.'

'If he was.... uh ....dead, would he show up?'

'There would be residual readings, yes. But there is nothing.'

Archer looked at the ground. 'Trip, round up all personnel. Everyone is to return to the shuttle immediately.'

Standing together in the clearing, Mara felt how what had once seemed beautiful had become menacing. She stared at the place where she had last seen Malcolm, and shuddered. She just prayed that they would find him. The ship's sensors had picked up no life signs on the planet. If he had been there they would have spotted him easily.

'Tell us exactly what happened, Ensign. Was he trying to say something? What had he seen?'

'It was just after he fired a shot at the cargo container, Sir. He said he heard something over there by the edge of the trees. He asked me if I could see anything, but I couldn't. He stooped down as if to look at something, but there was nothing there.' Tears threatened to spring from her eyes and she fought them down. 'Then he told me to run. I think he must have been hurt because he was holding his arm.'

Trip was examining the ground where Malcolm had stooped down. Suddenly, with a triumphant look on his face, he held up a tiny thorn.

'Look at this, Captain.' He was scanning it. 'This thorn is hollow, and there are traces of an alkaloid poison in it. Maybe this is what hit him.'

'Would it be enough to kill him?' Archer asked.

'Couldn't say, Captain. I think Phlox will have to take a look at it.'

As they walked back, Mara spotted something among the new growth near where Malcolm had gone down.

'Look, Sir. What is that?'

They knelt down next to it. It appeared to be fabric of some kind, torn and melted, but instantly recognisable.

'It's Malcolm's.'Archer said. 'It's what he was wearing.'

Whatever had taken him, it looked as though his clothes had been burnt off his body.

Wordlessly, Archer took the remains and led the others back to the shuttle.

-0-0-0-

Once in the shuttle, Archer called the ship.

T'Paul, is there any evidence of seismic disturbance in the area?'

The answer was a negative. She expressed surprise that there were none anywhere on the planet. She also said that the ground below an average of twenty metres showed thousands of huge caverns.

'I am unsure how they formed, Captain. Possibly by underground rivers, although there are no traces of them now.

'Keep working on it T'Paul.'

Trip lifted the shuttle off the planet. They sat in silence. The com beeped.

'T'Paul! What can you tell us?'

'The caverns of which I spoke are all over the planet. There is one directly below where Mr. Reed disappeared.'

'And Malcolm?'

'Captain, there are no life signs, but I can read faint DNA. If it is Mr. Reed, I regret that he is dead.'

Archer closed his com angrily.

'We have got to get to the cavern. Even if Malcolm is dead....' Archer faltered. 'Even then, I am not leaving him behind.'

-0-0-0-

The de-briefing was traumatic for Mara, and judging from the reactions of the others, she wasn't the only one traumatised. The whole landing party was there, also T'Paul and Ensign Sato. Archer asked for T'Paul's scanner report.

'As I previously reported, there are no seismic or climatic disturbances in the area, indeed there are none on the entire planet. The bedrock is full of caverns. Both of these conditions are highly unusual. The geologists are looking into it now.'

'If it was not an earthquake that took Malcolm', Archer said, 'Then what was it? Are you sure that the sensors are working correctly?'

'Absolutely, Captain. As yet we do not know the nature of the phenomenon, but it seems to be something unique to the planet. There is nothing in the Vulcan Databases resembling this. We are working on extracting an answer from out assembled data.'

'Keep on it, T'Paul. Hoshi, I have a task for you.' Ensign Sato stepped forward. Archer handed her Reed's com. 'Find out what Reed was about to say when he dropped this.'

She was obviously upset. Archer's request made it worse.

'Sir, I can translate what somebody says. You want me to tell you what he didn't say?'

'I have every faith in you, Hoshi.' Archer said. 'Try your best. Ensign Beckett, I want you to go over what happened with Ensign Sato.'

Mara was relieved at being given something constructive to do. She and Hoshi left the briefing room and headed for the language laboratory.

-0-0-0-

In sick bay, Doctor Phlox and one of the botanists, Dr, Phil Hanson, were examining the thorn that Trip had found.

'If this poison entered Lieutenant Reed's blood stream,' mused Phlox, carefully holding the tiny but deadly weapon up to the light, 'he would have become paralysed almost at once. We have examined the clothing that you have found, and there was a trace of poison on the sleeve. Where did it come from? Many plants carry such poisons, but the plants on the planet do not exhibit defensive thorns.'

'There are traces of the alkaloid in the lower stems, although not attached to any defence systems.' Hanson said.

'How long have we got to find him?' Archer asked softly, although knowing what the answer would be.

'I regret, Captain, that if Lieutenant Reed was poisoned with this, it is very probably too late already.'

Archer sat on a bio-bed with his head in his hands. 'We have got to get him out.' He called Tactical on the bridge. 'Can we blast down into the cavern using Phase canons?'

'Negative, Sir. The atmosphere is too high in oxygen. We could start a planetwide fire.'

Before Archer could respond, Hoshi and Mara entered Sickbay.

'Captain, we've been looking at Lieutenant Reed's last transmission, and I think I've found something interesting.'

'Good Hoshi, Let's have it.'

Hoshi brought the work that she had been doing up on the screen in the Doctor's office.

'I am pretty sure he was going to say "children". "There are children."'

'He kept asking me if I could see them. He must have meant the children.' Mara was distressed. 'But Captain, I couldn't see them! I couldn't see anything!'

Mara knew she was going to cry. Not out of fear, but frustration and sadness and anger at her own impotence.

'Archer briefly touched her arm. 'It's alright, Ensign. There was nothing that you could have done. And we are not leaving until we have found him.'

Archer just hoped they would find him, and find him alive. Although the odds seemed stacked against them.

'But Captain, there's something else too.'

He turned back to Hoshi.

'When Lieutenant Reed dropped his com, it was still open. It carried on recording. Listen.'

Hoshi flipped a switch and Archer listened carefully.

They heard Reed's last call to the Captain, followed by the sound of him falling. They heard his last cry for help and the sigh as he was lost. Mara could see she wasn't the only one affected by the playback. She blinked her eyes clear.

'I didn't hear anything that I did not expect, Hoshi.' Archer switched it off. 'What were we supposed to hear?'

'Listen now with the speech filtered out.' Hoshi played it again, and the four listened. They could hear the trees rustling, and the humming sound of the wind.

'Natural sounds in such an environment.' commented Phlox.

But Doctor, there was no wind. The air was perfectly still.'

That's what I thought.' Hoshi said. 'I think it's a language.'


	7. Malcolm ii

_**FLY TRAP  
**__Chapter 7  
Malcolm_

_He slowly regained a form of consciousness. Normally the sense of hearing is the first to return, but Malcolm could hear nothing. He wasn't able to determine whether there were no sounds to hear, or if his hearing was impaired. He was sure his eyes were open, but he could see nothing. He tried to move his hands to his face but he was still paralysed._

_With a sudden panic, he realised that he wasn't breathing. He tried to take a breath, but he couldn't. He had no control over his body. He made himself calm down as it occurred to him that he wasn't short of breath. He was totally motionless. The only sense he had was the sense of touch._

_He concentrated on that._

_There was a pulling sensation over his body and a sudden heat. He realised with shock that his clothes were being removed,_

_He tried to resist._

_There was nothing he could do._

_He didn't want to die here slowly  
Not afraid of dying, afraid of dying alone._

_He suddenly felt pain in the back of his head. He couldn't cry out, but his eyes filled with tears; he could feel them on his skin. Then the pain was repeated down his back and into his chest._

_The pain was too much._

_Malcolm slipped into unconsciousness._


	8. Search

**FLY TRAP  
**Chapter 8  
Search

The Captain had sent Mara back to her quarters to rest. He said he would call her the minute Hoshi came up with something, or indeed if there were any developments atall. She knew she was in shock but she managed to hold it in until she reached her room. But the second the door closed behind her, she sat on the floor leaning against the door and broke down in tears. Sun was home, and she sat beside Mara and held her until the sobbing subsided.

'Do you want to talk?'

Sun had heard a little about what had happened. She knew Malcolm had been lost on the planet – News like that soon travels around a starship. But she listened as Mara told her what she had seen.

'....and now he's dead, and it's all my fault. And we have got to bring his body back to the ship. I don't think I can stand it! I tried to hang on to him, Sun, but he was just pulled away from me.' She buried her face in Sun's shoulder and cried again.

'It wasn't your fault, Mara. you did what you had to do. You tried to help him.'

She didn't say any more. She led Mara to her bed and helped her lie down. Sun sat on the edge of the bed and watched her go to sleep.

'Get some rest, Maz. You'll feel better.

'Wake me if the Captain calls, won't you?'

'Of course. just rest.'

And Mara slipped into a fitful sleep.

_......once again Mara was on the planet surface. Malcolm was reaching out to her, but she couldn't reach him. As she ran towards him, he was slipping eyes were fixed on his, huge and full of fear. She reached for him, just touched fingertips, and he disappeared. As the ground closed over him, he was there again, reaching for her......._

'Mara wake up.' Sun was gently shaking her. The Captain has called. Ensign Sato has got something out of the recording.'

Mara sat up immediately.

'There's a meeting in the Transporter Room right away.'

Mara was off the bed in an instant.

'Tell him I'm on my way.' and she was gone.

-0-0-0-

Transporter Room? Were they going down by means of the transporter?

When she arrived, Commander Tucker, Ensign Sato, Doctor Phlox and Doctor Hanson and the Captain were already there.

'We are going to use the transported one at a time. That's the only way we can get into the cavern. It seems that the plant life exhibits some kind of intelligence. Hoshi?'

'Yes Captain. It's not a language of words. but the plants seem to emanate emotion, and are able to communicate to each other in that way. The emotion that came across in the recording was pain and anger. The plants were apparently damaged by our phaser blast.'

'That's why Mal.... eh.... Lieutenant Reed was taken and no one else!' Mara was shocked, but at least now she understood.

'I have made a recording of what I hope is sadness and apology. I hope they will understand and let us have..... uh..... ' Hoshi faltered.

'It's ok, Ensign.' The sadness in Archer's eyes matched hers. He placed a remote sensor unit on the transporter.

'Right Trip, it's ready.'

The unit shimmered from the transporter pad. Tucker and Archer read the telemetry.

'Looks like it's ok, Captain. Atmosphere the same as on the surface. It's a bit dark, but it should be safe enough.'

Archer stepped onto the pad.

'Whenever you're ready, Trip.'

As soon as he had reported safe transport, Phlox stepped on. He inclined his head in assent, and he followed the Captain into the cavern.

Hoshi followed, biting her lip. She could all too clearly remember that awful 'dream' she had last time she used the transporter. This time, it went smoothly.

As Hanson dematerialised, Mara psyched herself up for her first transport. Nervously she stepped onto the pad.

Mara had her eyes closed during the transport, so she missed the swirling colours, and the feeling of vertigo, but she felt the tingling sensation, not entirely unpleasant. Then she was standing on solid ground again. She opened her eyes.

The cavern in which they found themselves was black. The only light was from their torches that seemed to cut the blackness as if it were a physical presence. The first thing they noticed was the powder. The white powder was all over the floor, thicker around the edges. Phlox was scanning it.

'Bones.'

'Sorry?'

'This powder. It is what remains of bones. Klingon I believe.' Phlox looked up at Archer. 'No Human remains.'

'Let's find him.'

The five of them spread out in the cavern, shining their torches on the thick roots that lined the walls. Mara touched one. It felt the same as any other root she had touched except this one seemed to be warm. She checked the scanner. Yes, they were warmer than the ambient temperature by about ten degrees, just a little cooler than body temperature. Here ant there the remains of bones were hanging among the roots. Mara shuddered involuntarily.

Hanson took out a specimen tube and cut off a tiny piece of root. A sudden movement caused him to swing his light around. The tiny cat was playing with a piece of bone.

'Hey look at this!' he said smiling. He crouched down and reached out his hand. To Mara it was all too familiar.

'No! Get out of the way!' she yelled, pushing him aside as he saw the animal pounce....... and disappear. The two of them rolled against the wall of the cavern. He stared at her in amazement.

'Did you see it?'

'No. there was nothing to see.'

'But how did you know?'

'It was in your mind. There was nothing there. The same as Lieutenant Reed.'

Before he could answer her, there was a cry from Hoshi.

'I've found him!'


	9. Malcolm iii

_**FLY TRAP  
**__Chapter 9  
Malcolm_

_There was a sound. It seemed to penetrate his sub conscious. It was only a tiny sound, but it screamed at him. Rather like a tiny light in a dark room draws the eyes._

_He fought with his memory to identify the sound._

_The transporter!_

_That was it!_

_He heard voices._

_They were looking for him. _

_He tried to attract attention, but he still couldn't move. _

_He willed them to come to him._

_Suddenly he felt, rather than saw a light, and Hoshi cried out that she had found him._

_The voices faded in and out._

_They were talking about him, cutting him out. He felt the bonds at his neck tighten. _

_Although he knew he wasn't breathing, reflexively he panicked._

_He felt a hand slip against his neck._

_He fell forward and that was all........_


	10. Rescue

**FLY TRAP  
**Chapter 10  
Rescue

Malcolm was wrapped around with fine tendrils of root fibres. His eyes were open but unresponsive. His bare flesh was streaked with blood and dirt, although there didn't appear to be any wounds. His skin was pale and greenish under the harsh artificial light.

He looked dead.

Phlox scanned Malcolm's inert body. Hanson, still shaking with shock, scanned the surrounding root system.

'This is most unusual, Captain. 'Phlox checked his scanner. 'At first I thought that Mr. Reed was dead, but there is still brain activity, and his body is not cold. It's not normal, but it matches the temperature of the root system.'

Mara held her breath fearfully.

'So, what are you saying?'

Phlox turned from his patient and faced Archer. 'He should be dead, and according to all definitions, he is. But he is being kept alive for something.'

Archer pulled at the roots that WERE HOLDING Malcolm upright.

'These tendrils entering his body; are they keeping him alive?'

'Very possibly. A fresh source of food.'

'What?'

'You have similar plants on your planet, Captain, I believe. The Pitcher Plant, Venus Fly Trap. They reject what they can't eat; insect shells,' He paused. 'Clothing.'

Archer took a knife from the bag he was carrying.

'Cut him out! Quickly.'

'I wouldn't recommend that, captain. The tendrils could be keeping him alive. We could be cutting off his life support.'

Archer put his hand between Malcolm's neck and the root and pulled gently. The root tightened around Malcolm's neck.

'Hoshi, the recording.'

Hoshi switched on her universal translator. Immediately the cavern was filled with an eerie moaning sound. The roots enfolding Malcolm quivered.

'Again, Hoshi.' Archer said. 'Not so loud.'

This time there was a different reaction. The tendrils that were holding Malcolm upright withdrew. His body slumped to the floor. There were still thousands of tendrils entering his back and the base of his skull. Very carefully, so as not to break them, Phlox turned him onto his back.

'His heart isn't beating, and his blood has been replaced by a plant generated fluid.' He looked up at his Captain. 'I don't know if I can save him.'

'Don't say that, doctor. You have to save him.' Hoshi wasn't even trying to prevent the tears. Nor was Mara.

She removed her coat. 'May I?'

Phlox nodded and Mara covered Malcolm's body. The horror of it all was making her feel light headed.

Phlox was on the com calling for supplies.

'The first thing we have to do is get his heart beating. I also need to stop him from rejecting the fluid that is in his circulatory system. We can put him on a respirator until his lungs start working again.' If they start working again. Without looking up he fitted a cardiac stimulator to Malcolm's pale chest. I'm flying blind here. I don't know if this alien fluid has oxygen carrying capacity.'

Phlox worked in silence on the man lying before him for a long time. Malcolm's heart began to bear erratically, fibrillating at first. As his heart began to beat, several tendrils withdrew from Malcolm's back and chest.

'These tendrils are entering the body at cellular level. That is why there is so little bleeding.' He looked up at the others. 'I think his blood was removed as a precaution against decomposition.. This fluid is some kind of preservative. I have seen similar in certain cryogenic experiments.'

'Did they work?'

Phlox ignored the question and injected adrenalin directly into Malcolm's heart. The rhythm stabilised.

The remaining tendrils didn't move.

'We are going to have to cut them.'

'Sir, if you cut the tendrils, they will attack again.'

'Ok Hanson. As soon as Malcolm's free, Doc, keep on the lookout for any attack.'

The Doctor took a blade and began to cut the tendrils. He said to his Captain, 'Being aware of their methods is in itself a protection.'

Archer opened his com. 'Stand by for transport, Trip. We're sending Malcolm, and as soon as possible after, the doctor. Have a medical team standing by in the Transporter Room.'

Phlox cut the last of the tendrils holding Malcolm. His body jerked as the transported effect took him.

As soon as the doctor had fully materialised, he was at Malcolm's side, checking his vital signs, especially his cardiac rhythm and 'blood' gasses. One of the medical team had intubated Malcolm even before Phlox has transported up, and the respirator was doing its job. As soon as Malcolm was stable, Phlox led the team out of the Transporter Room and back to sick bay at a run.

-0-0-0-

Mara was talking to Phil Hanson in the Transporter Room. Archer called them across.

'What happened back there?'

'I saw a cat.' Hanson said, still not quite believing it. 'But it was an illusion. It wasn't there. I cut a sample and then I saw the animal. I knew it couldn't really have been there, but something over-rode logical thinking.'

'It's a defence system.' said Mara. 'It was the same as when Lieutenant Reed disappeared.'

'Do you mean the plants are capable of attacking?'

'Only in self defence.' said Hanson. 'I don't think it's dangerous down there unless we damage the plants.'

'Malcolm burnt a patch of vegetation, and he is close to death. You took a tint sample and you were attacked. that's dangerous.' Archer turned to the door. 'I'll be in Sick Bay.'


	11. Talking

**FLY TRAP  
**Chapter 11  
Talking

'How's he doing, Doc?' Archer stood at reed's bedside, looking across at phlox.

'The alien fluid seems to have O two carrying capabilities. The respirator is keeping the fluid oxygenated, his heart is pumping it, his cells are being kept alive.'

'Can you save him?'

'I have given him an injection to speed up the production of erythrocytes, and anti rejection therapy to prevent the rejection of the alien fluid in the mean time.' He scanned his patient. 'The rest is up to him.'

Malcolm was motionless on the bio-bed. The scanner thrummed with the beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing, but he was cold, and his skin was sickly pale. He looked lifeless.

'Let me know of any change.' Archer left sick bay.

Phlox kept visitors away from his patient for the first night. Twice Malcolm's heart stopped. Twice Phlox got it going again.

Mara came in the next morning. She sat by his bed and talked to him. Phlox left them alone and Mara gently took his hand. There was no response from Malcolm, but Mara knew that comatose patients could often hear.

'You've got to get better, Sir. I want to get to know you.'

She cried, stopped crying, and cried again.

She told him of her early memories, her home town, her reasons for joining Starfleet, even her phobia.

She told him how he made her feel

At the end of the day, Phlox sent her back to her room. 'You'll be no good to anyone if you don't sleep, Ensign Beckett.'

Mara kissed Malcolm on the forehead and left.

Phlox had told Archer how Beckett had spent the entire day at Reed's bedside. Archer had relieved Mara of duties for the time being.

The next day Mara took a book with her to Read to Malcolm. It was one of her favourites. She sat down and took his hand. It felt warmer. He didn't look so pale.

'Doctor, he doesn't feel so cold today.'

Phlox smiled at her. 'Yes Mara. He's producing red cells, and regaining his body temperature. The alien fluid and tendrils are being absorbed into his body. I think he will recover, given time.'

Mara felt happy. She squeezed Malcolm's hand. Was it her imagination, or did he squeeze hers back?

'I am going to read to you today, Sir. I hope you enjoy it.'

She opened the book and began to read.


	12. Malcolm iv

_**FLY TRAP  
**__Chapter 12  
Malcolm_

_He felt someone holding his hand, and he heard someone talking to him._

_Mara?_

_She was telling him everything about herself, but the thing he would never forget was how she spoke about him._

_She said he made her feel excited._

_She wanted to get to know him._

_He didn't want to die, he wanted to live!_

_And never more so than at this minute._

_She kissed him!_

_He slipped in and out of a dreamless sleep until he felt her take his hand again._

_when she squeezed his hand, he squeezed hers._

_Although he thought he was dying, he had never felt happier._

_-0-0-0-_

'_I hope you enjoy it. "In the year 1878 took my degree of Doctor of medicine of the University of London......"'_

_Malcolm loved this book. How could he tell her?_

_He opened his eyes and smiled........_

_-0-0-0-_

_**END**_


End file.
